Partners in Crime
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: My motto, "Don't mix business with pleasure" flew out the window the minute I trusted him. I sent him to do half of my job. I even kissed him. IT has to stop. So I'm firing him. Just the usual nighttime job. RedxRae/JasonxGem NOW COMPLETE: SEQUEL IS UP
1. Business with Pleasure

Disclaimer: I Don't own the Teen Titans sorry. Anyways here is another ever not famous story brought to you by: Beautiful Storm Dancer

It will be a multi-chaptered story ; )

~Enjoy

* * *

I took down the security after knocking the guard out. Being so careful. I stuck to my rule.

1) Don't get caught.

While I took down the security I thought about my flawless plot. I was at The Museum Of Jump City. Not a very creative name. My main focus was the Diamond Exhibit. This heist was going to be a piece of cake. I crept through the museum and finally made it to the diamond exhibit.

I was wearing my usual outfit. Black sweats and Long sleeve hoodie. Along with my black gloves of course. Even though I don't need them. I never touch anything. I use my powers, as to not arouse suspicion of why my finger prints were at the crime scene.

My heist was going flawless until… I bumped into an old "pal" of mine.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, well we said it at the same time.

"I'm here for the Diamond Exhibit, you?" why did he sound so calm? "Oh that's a no-no. That's my purpose of being in this dump." He chuckled. Looked around. "How about we do a team up for this one?" I look around. Should I? "Fine. I'll get the 'Ocean Blue' diamond exhibit you get the 'Fire Of Hell' exhibit." He nodded in approval. "Don't teleport out of here or I will send you to hell. Got it?" He chuckled. "Feisty one. Don't worry I don't leave a job half-finished" he winked then left to the exhibit.

With that I set to work. Thank heaven for Identity Hiding Spells.

Once finished stuffing the diamonds where I did. I met up with my partner (who happened to be Red X). "Did you get them?" He asks me. Of course. "Of I did retard why else would I be here?!" He looks at me. "Hey don't I recognize you from somewhere? I mean you seem so familiar…" Man he can be even more stupider. But he could blow my cover. "No. I've never seen you before. Now come on X the security should come back on in about 5 minutes. I know you don't like the Titans," the words kept coming out of her mouth. Shit.

He stared at her. "Liar. Anyways how do you know I don't like the Titans event though I have never met you? How do you know my name? you know me and I know you. So tell me who are you?" I groaned I frustration. "My name is Gem. I know this because any high class thief knows who they're up against. But I have to say. You did a fine job. Didn't even hear a peep out of you," He flashes me a smile. I think. That stupid mask is hiding his face. But I have to say the suit looks good on him. I mean look at his body! Wait no - focus on the job.

I start heading to the exit. "You coming, or do you want to be caught by the Titans?" Taunting him now. "I would win if the Titans came. I'm the one who actually came prepared!" Eh, it's not a bad comeback but at least he had one. "Good, now You can get caught by the cameras. But I'm leaving." I jump over the string that would alarm them of my presence. Red X is still following me. He's not jumping though. Idiot. I jump towards him. Using my levitation powers I levitate him above the alarm. His eyes widen (mask eyes). "I just saved your ass. Come on." I put him back on the ground. He smiles at me ( I think).

We leave Jump City Museum unseen. Might I add with so many diamonds that we would probably be the richest people in Jump City. I turned to him in the dark alley we were currently resting. "We have to get these to Pier 28," I realized my mistake. "We? Ah so you like me as your partner." I could tell he was smirking. I just sighed. I started walking. We were at the docks. I had turned the bags to look like backpacks right before entering. Even if there was no security here. It was worth being cautious.

I turned towards him and motioned him to go first. He frowned slightly. I'm testing him. Maybe he CAN be my partner. I watch him walk in the shadows silently. I find my self staring. 'he has such a hot body…no - focus raven focus'. he made it to dock 10 before I caught up with him. I kept going not waiting until at dock 27. "Could you be any slower?" I hissed quietly. He was about to go to dock 28 when I grabbed him and pushed him back and shook my head. I put a finger on his lips and pointed to Dock 28. The Titans were scoping it. "They are waiting for us. The person who hired me knows nothing about this," he nods. I motion to his belt which makes him smile even wider. "It'll cost ya sweetheart" He's getting cocky. "What do you want?" I whisper. "How 'bout a kiss? I mean with your at body and all it would be stupid for me not want to get a kiss from you." I stare. "Oh so this is just for my looks eh?" the look on his (mask) face was delightful. "No I mean, you are beautiful. And you have that personality. And the fact that your into thievery!," I am quite shocked. This is me. Well my personality is the same and what I like and what I don't. But he likes that?

"I mean your no Raven… Aw shit," He smacks his head. I smack his head. "Shut up - wait what do you mean I'm no Raven? Wait - does X have himself a little crush on Raven? The Teen Titans Raven?" I'm smirking. He looks so embarrassed.

"Do accept the deal or not?!" he asks.

I think for a second. "What the heck? But after we seal this deal. Well after we turn in the diamonds," He smirks. "Grab my arm." He presses the button. We are in the Dock warehouse 28. I smile. "Good job. For a rookie," I turn and wiggle my hips a bit just to tempt him. I can tell he's drooling a bit. I turn around . "Aren't you coming?" He runs to catch up and we approach the guy who hired me for this job. We turn in the diamonds. "So how much am I getting?" I wasn't really interested in the money but hey, I need it too. The "boss" turns to X. "What about him?" He jerks his finger to him. I smirk. "I'll take it outta my pay. Now hand over that 500k you promised." HE smiles. "You have a nice get-to-the-point attitude there. Well here you go." He hands me a suitcase. I open it counting and checking. "Good. I never take rip-offs . Nice doing business with you." With that I turn towards X. "That'll be two kisses," I raise an eyebrow and grab his arm.

"I bid you an adieu," I say to my hiree. We teleport to the park on a bench. "Now how much of that will I be getting?" He jerks his thumb to the suitcase. I laugh. "Oh wait I have an idea. Choose. Money (400k) or 4 kisses?" He smiles. "Raising the price of kisses eh?" He takes a minute or two to think. "I'll take those kisses if you don't mind. But wait I only want 2 kisses so then you have to give me 200k," He smiles so proudly at himself. "Okay, I guess" stupid math knowing thief.

I lean towards him. I kiss him. I feel warm at his touch. Like electricity running through me. Sending shocks throughout my body.

So in other words we ended up making out.

I ended the kiss by standing up. "You will find your money under this bench tomorrow at 5pm." He looks dumbfounded. I'm surprised too. I never felt like that when I kissed someone. It was knew. And I liked it. I craved it.

I turned around right before disappearing. "Call me, Xavier," If X wasn't surprised before he was now. I tossed him a sheet of paper with my number on it. "Oh I never did tell you. Hello I'm Raven Roth." He smiles. "I knew you told me a fake name! Wait - you're a Titan… Oh MY GODS!!!!!!" I frown. "Shut up" I hiss. "Let's keep this our little secret. And if you call your calling my personal phone," I turned and left. I know what he's feeling. Affection, happiness, Confusion, a tad bit of lust, and mischievous.

The sun is coming up when I make it back to the tower. I had been doing this for a year now. I find myself addicted to it. I just can't stop. Even more I find that I have the slightest phobia of light. Hey what can I say? I'm a mistress of the dark.

And I can already tell as I put my suitcase in a safe in the back of my secret walk in closet, this is not my morning.

I find that I'm not that tired, I'm used to it. I do that every night. Ever since Terra came I find that I had to be a bit more careful. She usually stays up late in the living room playing video games with Gar. Actually the tower is pretty empty even with 7 people in it. Oh yeah Bee moved in since her and Cyborg are dating. Robin and Starfire usually sleep in Robins room together ( wink wink ). Beast Boy usually stays in Terra's room with her. So my hallway is deserted. I still have to be quiet though.

I still hate that bitch Terra and the idea of her being the tower but hey, I was the only one against it.

Nobody ever caught me at night.

And that was how it was going to stay.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "This is Gem," I hear a laugh. "Hey GEM. It's Xavier. I have a deal. I be your new partner, and you go on a date with me." I sigh. "What if I don't need a partner?" I hear if groan. "We worked quicker and better together Gem. Come on!" I sigh. His voice is kind of pleading. I smirk. "Well okay on one condition." I hear him breathe in relief. "What is it?"

"You go on a date with me. Saturday. 9pm." I am completely unaware of the words coming out of my mouth. But I'm actually somewhat pleased by them. "Sure. How about the park?" "Sure" "Good."

"See you then." I hang up. Now it's time to be Raven Roth of the Teen Titans. But seriously a date? With X? Though I am pleased by this (it's really hard to admit that) I think about the Titans.

Will the found out?

Could they know its him?

I mean I don't think he's that stupid enough to walk into the park wearing his outfit. Well, I think.

Sunday. 6 more days till Saturday.

I cant wait - insert sarcasm-

I grab my mirror. Not today.

It's breakfast time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed will update soon as possible.


	2. Terra is such a

**Disclaimer: ~sigh~ I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Oh and guess what time it is? Review reply time! **

**GiseMicaela**** 2010-01-10 . chapter 1 **

**Dont forget something, if you want more reviews you need to accept anonymous reviews..It was a nice beggining..I love itThanks you because you are writing an story about the best couple of the TT..Red/RaeI hope to read a RedXRaeXRobContinue it!**

**Me: Thanks I agree I'm for Red/Rae or BbxRae**

**DriftStar**** 2010-01-10 . chapter 1 **

**omg ya fic sounds cool however i don't like terra still hehehe**

**Me: I don't like Terra either but I didn't want BB alone. **

**tenko12**** 2010-01-11 . chapter 1 **

**I like the plot that raven is on both sides of the law and probably likes x haha**

**Me: I know it's kind of twisted huh? Thanks**

**(I say Thanks a lot ;))**

**Samantha2010-01-11 . chapter 1 **

**Continue it!Is a wonderful side of Raven!I lov it, If you can make a triangle, and I lov Gem, but I love more Red He is too sexy, I lov his sexy side!More passion and lust =P If you can!+*+*+*+*+*+*Updatesoon +*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**ME: Well guess what? I'm updating now. I just have to get through these danged reviews! What triangle should I make vote on the poll!**

**Cat4522010-01-11 . chapter 1 **

**Nice beggining, Nice plot, nice everything, You are great**

**ME: Lol it was just one of those ideas that popped into my head.**

**Willow2010-01-11 . chapter 1 **

**No Raven dont think that!You are not doing something bad. You want to be free, I think that is a bit boring to be a good girl every time.-If I were her, I would want to make more things with Red I like him too muchDead to Terra, I just hate that b itchM m m..What will Robin say?Please some Rob/Rae, forget the alien. The antithesis of Red is Robin so a fight between them it would be incredible**

**ME: Well I don't know… I think I'm going to end up having terra die in it (twisted smile) Man I checked my e-mail and was surprised that so many people favorited/alerted/review/author alerted/favorited Thanks!**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**** 2010-01-12 . chapter 1 **

**hm-talk about mixing business with pleasure. i like it! keep on updating!**

**Me: You should read the chappy and find out what she's going to do about that. I changed the summary. Do you like it?**

**I hope I have some faithful Reviewers here ;)**

**Okay wait here is a better summary: I'm addicted to the night. I just can't stop. I prefer working alone. But we work better together. So I hired him. But it's getting worse. I'm mixing my business with my pleasure. So I'm firing him. But he gives me a deal I just can't refuse, or can I?**

**I'm addicted to the night.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Okay ,maybe I hate Terra? Do you have a problem with what I feel? Than most likely she fooled you. She acts so nice and kind and blah blah blah on the outside but oh just wait till your alone with her. She can be a real evil girl. In other words well I think you know the word I'm thinking of. I glare at her across the table during breakfast. The first thing I noticed was how bright it was when I walked out. I flinched but thank goodness nobody noticed. I tried to ignore it until now. - record suddenly stopping noise - I jumped up "It is way too bright in here. I mean who can live like this?" I groaned. Everyone turned to look at me in surprise. Terra snickered. "What is Raven afraid of the light?" I turned to her my eyes I swear had a flicker of red in them. She took a step back. I think I answered her question.

I smirked as I heard her emotions scream Run in her head. But then I heard those fatal words. "Don't you dare walk away from me in the middle of a conversation!" Ah, it's going to be like yesterday morning the day I found my partner.

I shook my head. You are not Gem Roth at the moment. You are Raven Roth of the Teen Titans.

"Terra," my voice is so calm it's deadly. I don't think she can sense it though. "You are a truly idiotic girl. Even stupider than your Boyfriend over there," my finger jerked to Beast Boy. "hey! At least I have a boyfriend unlike you. You'll always be alone!" Pulling the emotional knockdown card now, huh? Wrong choice. "Terra, at least I didn't fake that "memory loss" and "friendship" you gave us," Her mouth dropped open. I turned around and left her speechless.

Yeah the money trade went flawlessly except the fact that he forgot to show. He ended up coming…an hour late. Yeah he wasn't getting off that easy. He ended up only getting 100k. That's what you get for a no show. I have to say he was fairly pissed. I can still see that expression on his face. I had to dress up in my identity hiding spell again though. Just in case.

Here at the tower life is boring. Sometimes we get calls sometimes we don't. Well today is a day where we get a call. Joy - waves a flag- (insert sarcastic tone please)

Would you like to know who the villain is? It is, none other than the not-so-famous, Control Freak. He's a loser. Even more so than Beast Boy. We fought him for about 2 minutes. Yeah, only 2 minutes. When we got back to the tower I sat on the couch and read.

Yeah that's my life as Raven from the Teen Titans.

Boring, and simple.

But as Gem - no Raven you can't think about life at night during day. It's forbidden. It's like if you were a vegetarian and you thought about the taste of meat. It's just wrong. But then again, I may be the one who's wrong. I'm the one who's mixing with the wrong crowd. The one that is making that fine line between good and bad faded. Maybe I should stop. I should keep going like before. Get rid of Red. I mean he clearly isn't my type… okay that's just bullshit right there.

He has to go. I can't keep my night time jobs afloat with him around. So either we cut it off or I fire him. I'd prefer firing him s I don't have to see him again except during Raven's hours. My hours as a Titan.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Gar and Cy. "Rae? Raven? Rae I'm going to go in your room!" Gar taunted. Oh he knows that is forbidden. Plus he might find my secret stash of earned money from my night job. "What?" Cy jumps back in surprise. "We've been trying to get your attention for like, 10 minutes! We're going to the pizza place. You coming?" Cy and Gar ask in unison. Creepy.

"Um, no. I'm not very hungry…" I need alone time. I need space to think. I need - "You know what I'm not hungry either. See ya when you come back!" I didn't need Terra. That was for sure. But hey you can't always get what want. Oh well she knows to leave me alone. If she doesn't well… I'm in a good mood today. So I might not kill her.

I get up and walk to the door. "Witch get your ass over here! I need to tell you something!" Okay well now this is the real Terra. Let me tell you, the real Terra is the definition of the word Bitch. I have a secret nickname for Terra. I call her Blondie Bitch. They start with B so I thought it suited her. Plus I thought about calling her Betraying Bitch. But it didn't have the same sound as the other one so Blondie Bitch stuck. Anyways I don't call it to her directly just in my head.

Moving On…

I turn to face her. I give a silent sigh. "What do you want Terra?" She makes a face at me. Like she is disgusted with me. I roll my eyes. "I don't like demons. They are scum and killers." I snort. Now she's a Racist Betraying Faking Plastic Bitch. "So I think you know what I'm saying." I roll my eyes. "What exactly are you saying Terra? Are you trying to tell me something?" I can hear myself say it. In my head its in a sarcastic tone but out in the real world, monotone.

"I'm saying pack your bags bitch. Nobody gives a damn of what you do with yourself. Your worthless demon scum," This is going a little too far. Even for Terra. "So they don't give a damn do they? Why did they try to talk me for 5 minutes just to ask me if I wanted to come with them? Please tell me, Terra. Why?" Nice girl is still here. Too bad I might not mind going all Gem Roth on Terra.

Okay that is a bit harsh. I need some better control. Can't slip up, too bad. "They only did that so you wouldn't feel left out." Terra said knowingly. "So they didn't want to hurt my feelings. They do care Terra. Must be disappointing for you. Sorry can't fix what is true," I give her a smirk before heading to my room. I feel someone grab my shoulder and push me. I don't move. Not even a stumble. I hear her gasp slightly surprised.

I turn. "Terra this has been a Lovely (A/N Sarcasm Inserted At The Word Lovely If You Don't Mind) chat but seriously I need to meditate. Don't want demon scum like me losing control, do you?" (A/n Sarcasm Inserted In the Last Sentence) I hear her growl slightly at me. I smirk and head to my room. I love pissing people off. 'Specially those owners of the places I've robbed. Shit I mean they got what was coming I only stole from those who stole from others. So I don't give a shit if they are upset 'bout it. They can go to hell for all I care. Wow, violent thoughts. I'm just so kind and sweet.

So back to the problem at hand.

Should I tell Red goodbye or, Go away we are only business partners?

I still like the goodbye, your fired, idea.

So I guess lets Commence Operation : Fire Your Criminal Date!

What a lame name. So I guess tonight we do a fake job. We'll detour to a hidden part in the park. There I will tell him I'm sorry your fired. Then tell him we can't ever meet again. Ever. Then I give him one last taunting kiss. That is a bit evil though. Then I will disappear into the night never to see or meet him again.

That is what was going to happen. Only that's how I hope it would go down. So time to plan. Draw a map of the park and find a secret area, call a meeting, write a script, then throw it away and use my own words. It's a pretty good plan. A decent one at the least.

I hear a knock at my door. "Raven. We need to talk." Robin. He's such an uptight fool sometimes. Other times he is naïve. I mean Starfire is pretty much willing to do anything for him. He knocks again. Oh yeah he wants to talk. I need to stop spacing out. I open the door. "Come in. I guess" The one that comes to mind when I see his expression is 'Terra you bitch! You told him a lie' His expression was weary, angered, concerned, pissed, tired, and pissed. "Why did you hit Terra?" I look at him for a second. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Woops I just cussed way to go Raven! He raises an eyebrow. "When we came back Terra was sitting on the couch CRYING. She told us you hit her. She even has a bruise." I stare at him. "I did not even LAY A FINGER on her. She's the one who was cussing me out and telling me I'm demon scum. I just countered her remarks with remarks of my own and retreated to my room before I DID hit her." Robin looked at me.

He was suspicious. "What's her problem with me anyways? I haven't done anything to her! Now she blames me for anything that goes wrong, picks fights with me, cusses at me, treats me like scum. She's acting like a total bitch!" Woops I went on a ranting speech.

Robins face was as emotionless as mine could be at times. It softened after what I said.

"Are you sure?" Robin is asking me if I'm sure. Dimwit, of course I'm sure. I nod, not trusting my mouth. "Check the security cameras if you want. Either way I'm right," Robin looks like he's going to faint. I never tell him to look at the cameras. Especially with me in the room.

Robin stands up and I can tell that he is still suspicious. "Well when I have the results I'll come back and tell you," I just nod, not really listening to him.

Once he left I felt like listening to music so I did.

My Chemical Romance (A/N I don't give a crap if you don't like this band I'm the freaking author!)

I out it in the Cd Player.

"They're gonna clean up your looks,

With all the lies in the books,

To make a citizen out of you,

Because they sleep with a gun,

And keep an eye on you, son,

So they can watch all the things you do,"

"Because the drugs never work,

They gonna give you a smirk,

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean,

They gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspiration to shreds,

Another cog in the murder machine"

"They sat that Teenagers scare the livin' sh** out of me,

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me"

"The boys and girls in the clique,

The awful names that they stick,

You're never gonna fir in much, kid,

But if you're troubled and hurt,

What you got under your shirt,

We'll make them pay for the things that they did"

"They say that Teenagers scare the livin' sh** out of me,

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me,"

"Whoa yeah!"

"They say that Teenagers scare the livin' sh** out of me,

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me,"

"All together now,

They say that Teenagers scare the livin' sh** out of me,

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone,

But not me,"

"They say that Teenagers scare the livin' sh** out of me,

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed,

So darken your clothes,

I'll strike a violent pose,

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me,"

I smiled as I heard the Cd go on and on. This was one of the BEST bands formed, so far. I look at the clock. It's pm. I better make the call to Red. (So for your entertainment here is the conversation : )

-Red picks up his phone-

Me: Hey meeting. The park. Right near the cliff. Don't get seen. Normal people clothing please.

Red: Why? What's going on? Ah crap, did you get caught?

Me: Heck no! Just need to talk to you for a few minutes or something.

Red: So you miss me? How cute.

Me: okay see you at 8 PM

Red: K see you then Gem.

-hangs up-

It wasn't much of a conversation but at least he talked. I mean he could've just hung up after I told him to meet me. So there it was. I was meeting him. I was going to fire him. I was going to tell him goodbye. Forever.


	3. Stalker and a pleasurable meeting

**Disclaimer: Thank you my Readers. I do not own the Teen Titans and if I did I wouldn't be talking to as*wholes who are in my school.**

**Review Reply Time. (Reviews So Far: 16)**

**GiseMicaela**** 2010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**What the F U CK??Will Raven say to him goobye?? Dammit!!NO, DONT DO IT!How can she think that?She is Gem when she is with him so what is the PlobleM??And Why the f uck Robin dont trust Raven??Why Terra is acting like a FU CKING BI TCH!?Yeah I hate her with all my heart, She is an skinny, stupid, ugly, and freakyY bit ch!She crossed the line between be bad with someone and to be a totally witch! The LIE was cruel, and, her chat with Raven was racist..Thanks to god Raven isnt the kind of girl who cry after this kind of episodes!What will Robin do when will he discover that the blonde BI TCH was lying?PLEASE RED/RAE/ROB, if you can hoT moments, and try to show in the next chapter Red´s feelings=D Nice chap**

**Me: Thanks! I know what the fuc* is Raven thinking? Is she on drugs? Haha no. **

**Animalllover30002010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**I LOVE this story! I mean making Raven go bitchy on Terra HAHA GREAT! Hey, maybe Raven should just send her to another dimension I hate her!! Well good story so FAR! Keep WRITING!**

**ME: I know Terra is trying to get rid of Raven. Haha good luck with that you plastic prep blond bitc***

**DriftStar**** 2010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**damn terra is a b*, now she's gonna try to frame rae for some ** she aint even do wtf!?!? and how can rob not believe her is he a complete idiot n no they can't stop bein partners so not fair**

**Me: I know Rob can be an idiot at times as Terra can be a Bitc* all the time. Haha**

**Cat4522010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**I am going to create a group, the group "We hate TERRA" jojojoI liked how Raven answered her attacksGooD For you RavEnMy vote is to a triangle RaV/rEd/Rob, Sorry I dont have an accountRae/Red, Will you write a lemon in LATERS LATERS LATERS chapters?Can you?**

**Me: I am pondering whether I should write a lemon. I mean why the heck not?**

**Beautiful Storm Dancer**** 2010-01-16 . chapter 1 **

**Okay Sorry I reviewed like for chappy two but I wasn't logged in so i put my pen name in! ;) sorry **

**Beautiful Storm Dancer2010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**Thanks for the reviews. K ur vote for them ;) Thank you I think Imight send terra to another dimension jk sorry i hav other plans for her. I'm glad you all liked it. I might make it lemon later ;)LOve you all!!**

**Me: Wow this is awkward these reviews are both of mine Lol**

**Samantha2010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**I want to hit Raven´s A S S, because she is too loyal with her FU CKING team mates!Terra needs to die SLOWLY, in later chapters, I think that she will be like a stone in Rae´s shoe...more precisely for the future couple Rav / Red..I want more action from Robin, don´t forget his detective skills (If he had this skills, why the hell he accused Raven?)I love how Raven compares Beast boy with every S I LL Y person..It was funny!How is the relationship between Starfire and Raven??If there will be a Rob/Rae, they surely will not be precisily friends jajaja...But How will Starfire figure it out??No, she will not be able to figure it out nothing..Do you know why?...Because She is as stupid as Terra...They were born to be together..Oh sorry, perhaps this review was a bit hard, but Its not my day, AnD I hate "silly girls"..But the chapter was fantastic-UPDATE SOON -**

**Me: Aww, Thanks I will make sure to include his f***ing detective skills. Star and Terra are alike in some ways…**

**KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun**** 2010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**i love the new summary! geez, mega-blonde **! hmph! she disgraces the goddess terra by even having her name! yaay! go my chemical romance! (that song is my favorite from them!) aww! why is raerae gunna fire sexy red x? hes hotter than hell! and rae KNOWS how hell is!**

**Me: I think Red is sxy too. Lol yes she does. MCR rocks!**

**Richard2010-01-16 . chapter 2 **

**Oh come on Rae DO what your heart wants!If Your heart wants to be a criminal and have wild sex with a villian, DO IT!bE FREE LIKE A BIRD GIRL!And please can anyone punch the ugly face of that bi tchy blonde?Red/Rav/Rob.I like when Robin regrets not to be with Rae before. He is losing his time with the alien, Touching her is like rape a young girl! Or worstUpdate soon You are amazing! hahaha I want to feed your "EGO"Sorry My English is bad =P**

**Me: She is soo into sxy Red! She knows it! Your review is lovely thanks.**

**Thanks you all my lovely reviews. This is the most I've ever gotten this is my side too!**

**So I have two reviewers who have been loyal so far and this is a tribute to them.**

**Thank you!! **

**Oh this may have a few "scenes" in here for you Rated M folks ;) I will also call Red X Xavier, or Red, Or just X**

* * *

I could tell that Robin was right outside my room. I could sense his aura. I hear a knock.

"What?" I ask him from behind the door. "Raven I wanted to say I'm sorry. You were right. Terra had been lying. She even tried to stop us from seeing the tape. We were all disappointed with her. Beast Boy even broke up with her…" I smirked. That shows that plastic bitch.

But why did Beast Boy break up with her? I did go to all that trouble to bring her back for HIM! "It's fine. Look I have to meditate, so if you don't mind…" I am lying through my pearly whites. "Oh sorry. Well yeah…" I smirk. They were almost too easy. So gullible.

I shake my head and try to dispel that thought. They were my friends. And tonight I would set him loose.

-time passes- ((currently it is 8pm Raven is meeting Red X as Gem right now))

I sat at the park bench. Our bench you could say. It was close to the meeting place.

All of sudden I hear someone next to me. "Hey thought you said the cliff?" I turn and see Xavier. I smirk. "That's where we're going" I close my eyes and teleport us there. His eyes are wide when I open mine. "Cool," X says smiling. I blink. Nobody ever says its cool. They say its creepy.

I smile then wipe it off my face. "Why do you do that?" Xavier asks me, somewhat angry. "I'm not supposed to feel. I'm not supposed to smile, cause that means I feel. Plus When I was younger Priestess told me to never smile." Damn mouth, why the hell won't you shut the fuck up?! X is frowning. "Everyone needs to feel. Even half humans," I frown. I didn't tell anyone this before but I'm not even part human.

"I'm not even part human!" God damn mouth! His emotions say he, well you can guess, is confused.

"What? Then what ARE you?" I frown. "Half- demon, half- angel" His jaw drops. "No fucking way! I knew it! You are part angel!!" I roll my eyes. "That was such a cheesy line," He looks at me "Did that very cheesy line work?" He says in a suggestive tone. "Depends do you think it does?" I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it.

"I think that it makes you want to kiss the hell outta me and have wild fun sex," My eyes widen in surprise that's a little too much. "Well if you think so…" I start to move towards him. "Then I don't think I should." I pull back and he pouts.

"Anyways I just wanted you to come so I could talk. Not have fun wild sex." He chuckles. I frown. "I wanted to tell you that- that" He puts a finger on my lips. "Raven I wanted to tell you that- that. That. Ah what the hell have I go to lose? I quit." I gasp. "What? Why?" I hear him chuckle slightly.

"Why? It's hurting you. If you get a job, during day, against me I know you couldn't. What? Well because I am quitting being villain. Every once in a while I'll go for a little adrenaline rush though," He smirks. I laugh. Hm, this changes things. "Okay. We still on for Saturday or, since we have time…" eh, this time I'm fine with my runny little mouth.

"Right now. But I have one request." I stare at him. "What?" He turns and grabs my hand. "I want you to be you." I blink then get what he's saying. "You want me to take off my hiding ring?" "Yes" I think for a second. "Okay. But I have a question. What are we doing for this date?" I ask while grabbing my ring and taking it off.

"We are going to stay right here and watch the sun set, then we'll get dinner. I am quite hungry," He whispers in my ear. It sends shivers down my spine. I have an urge to turn and kiss the hell out of him. But this time the urge is stronger than usual. Like (I may have the smallest crush on Beast Boy) whenever I come around him (from time to time) I feel like grabbing him and giving him a kiss then leaving. But this, this makes me want to kiss him forever.

So I turn and give him a quick glance to find that he's staring at me. "What?" I ask him. "Oh wha- nothing. It's just in this light I swear you look like an angel from heaven itself" How even cheesier. I shake my head laughing. "That is even cheesier than the first one!" I say chuckling. "Is it cheesy enough?" I stare into his eyes. What colour are they? "Yeah. Cheesy enough for my humor style," He raises an eyebrow.

I smirk. Its 9pm. "I have to get back. I had a nice time. I can't believe the sun set that late!" He smirks. "Yeah, well night!" He turns but I grab his hand and kiss him. At first he's unresponsive, due to surprise, but then he starts to kiss me back.

We keep kissing his hands roaming up and down my body. I moan ever so softly as he touches my breast. Gaining entrance into my mouth, our tongues fighting for dominance. He pushes me to the ground. My hands on his chest. I realize then and there his mask is off. I gasp at the sight before me.

He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. "Something wrong Angel?" I snap out of my trance. "No its just- your so- I wouldn't have thought" I was stuttering. Great. His silver eyes shone with a deep fire. His light brown hair moved with the wind. In other words he was hot.

I pull him closer and kissed the hell out of him. Suddenly his hands are under my shirt again. I give another moan. "That feels so good. But I have to go.(I get up) Anyways this is a public place. Don't want to scar someone with this scene." He chuckles. "Night Angel." I'm fine with that nickname. "Night X" I smile.

As I teleport hoe I am met with a sight to behold.

Robin on the roof.

Kissing the living daylights out of Starfire.

I flush with embarrassment, but with what just took place I probably looked more like a tomato. My face was probably even more red than the fiery depths of my fathers hell. I didn't even realize how loudly I had landed until I found Robin and Starfire staring at me, eyes wide. "Uh- I- uh -I-I'm s-sorry. Uh I'm just uh going to a g-go" I seriously messed up their. I think X messed with my brain during that "kiss".

Right before I was leaving the roof. I feel someone touch me. "Hey where were you?" Robins voice, commanding an answer out of me. "A place on Earth." Stay out of business Dumb as*. I see Star right behind. "Oh friend Raven why are you so red?" Oh shit, my hood is down! "Friend where were you?" Star is using her pleading eyes. Like those will work on me.

"Like I said a place. On earth." With that I open the door and left. As I waked to the common room I ran into Terra. "Watch where your going witch!" she hissed. "Okay Terra what is your fucking problem?!" Terra turned to me. Her anger influenced mine. I breathed deeply in and out. I got my over excited emotions under control. "My problem is you. I hate you because you think you can have anything you want! You think your better than everyone! But news flash your not!" Terra's voice is hissing.

I never think like that. Uh she is such a… "Terra I don't think like that. I've never said anything like that or acted in a way to make you think that. So news flash to you. I'm nothing like what you THINK of me!" with that I left her standing in the hall seething.

After that pleasant talk I run into Beast Boy. I give him a hello and tell him that Rob and Star are on the roof making out. That should be enough to get a few minutes alone. I know he went to tell Cy. They use their cameras for forms of blackmail.

I quickly get on the computer. I check my email.

YOU HAVE 1 NEW MESSAGE!!!

I open it up and gasp.

The words on the page were only part of the thing that upset me. It was more importantly who it was from.

It said:

'I'm watching you. Look out. I'm everywhere. And I will get what I deserve.'

'~Nathan'

Nathan was a man (who when I had just come to earth) took me in. He was the person who trained me with my thievery and such. He was brilliant.

But his flaw was that he beat me. He had pent up rage and emotions. He would beat me almost to death and refuse to take me to the hospital.

In the end I was able to escape after one his beatings. I was found in an alley and taken to the hospital. I refused treatment and they opened an investigation into my case without my permission. In the end they found the evidence they needed and convicted him. The trial was all over the news, but by then I had already met, and joined the Teen Titans.

I guess he got out of jail early. Good behavior. Or something like that. Bu the worst part was knowing that he knew where I was.

But I would handle this like I handled everything else. Alone.

With or without the help of others.

This was a battle of thieves. Thief on thief. Battle of skills. So I was most likely on the winning side. I had practice. I hadn't had any requests or anything in a while so I kept it cool and laid low.

The only reason I would leave was, of course, Xavier.

Which I had failed to tell him goodbye. Technically.

I was still satisfied with what I got though.

I don't have to stress over fighting him, often. I wouldn't be able to do it. And If I was he knew all he had to do was kiss me.

Mm kiss me. I REALLY liked that kiss. Those kisses.

I logged out of my account. Uneasiness settling into me. I get up and sit on the couch. Then I think over what happened this afternoon.

I liked it. The feel of his hands. His body. His lips. His eyes. His hair. He, himself!

I more than liked it. I loved it. I loved him. His personality, everything.

I loved him.

* * *

**Okay hope you liked it. I know it took me forever to do this and you were probably coming to kill me.**

**p.s. Flames will be fed to my new and improved flamethrower **


	4. Will you go out with me?

Disclaimer: OK I don't own Teen Titans

Hi Everyone! I am still alive!

I'm not dead yet! I am so sorry I hadn't updated! I know you loyal readers check it daily ;D

Well lets hurry up!

This is going to be a Red/Rae/BB triangle. (That's what I got the most votes for.)

If you want to just read a non triangle tell me and after I finish this I will rewrite it for you ;D

* * *

When I found out that I love X I heard a big explosion. I seriously tried to fix the game station but I failed. So I took flight and locked my door with a new password.

I would hear them when they found out anyways.

"NO!!!!! NOT THE GAMESTATION!!!! IT WAS SO YOUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boys screams got to me first then Cyborgs complaints.

I couldn't help but let a small snicker escape my lips.

"Whatcha laughing about Angel?" I gasp and whip around. A small smirk finds itself situated on his lips.

"What are you doing her X?" He pulls from his back a purple rose.

I stare at the rose.

"Do you know what a purple rose means?" Red asks me, an odd tone in his voice. "No, I have to say I don't." I say back a little bit too quietly, he hears anyway.

"Now I thought you knew everything, Miss. Know-it-all." He says while putting a hand on his hip and moving his head, saying it with attitude.

I raise an eyebrow. "Nobody can know everything, Mr. Smart-ass."

"Nice comeback Princess."

I sighed this was going to be awhile.

*later

When I was finally able to get Red X out of my room, I had to face Robin.

I went to the living room. I could feel there stares. I turned around with a huge suppressed sigh.

"I'm sorry I broke you precious game station. here's the money to buy a new one." Cyborg took the money before Gar could get his grubby little paws on them.

"It's okay Rae! Thanks for the money to replace it!" Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused. Robin just kept talking to Starfire.

As I headed back to my room, someone touched my shoulder. I stiffened slightly.

"Raven, are you okay?" I knew that voice anywhere, it sent shivers up my spine, like Red X's.

"Yeah, Beast Boy. I'm fine. I just had a small slip-up. It was nothing." I flashed him a smile. I can't help myself sometimes.

This was bad.

"Okay, Rae. Wanna go to the movies tonight?" I sighed.

"Beast Boy you know what I say to you guys-"

"Just us, like a date…" A small twinkle was in his eye.

"I - well - you see - I um, - well-" I was cut off my Beast Boys lips.

His hand slid down to my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His made there way to my neck.

"I don't thin-" I moaned softly as he pushed me against the wall.

Suddenly I heard footsteps making there way over here.

"Gar! Someone's coming."

He stopped and understood immediately.

He straightened up and waved to me.

"5 o'clock sharp. The roof."

"Wait Gar! No I -" He was gone.

"Oh, hey Raven." Robin greeted as he headed to the training room.

"Yeah, hi." I said glumly.

This was really bad. Worse.


	5. Marine Life Study : 'Tiger Shark'

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Ha-ha I'm back!

Oh yeah for the Reviewer who keeps talking about and Raven. Here is your answer.

No. Just stop with it already! It's annoying. You don't need to harass my review page with the idea!

Thanks for the many reviews!

That's my record!

On with the beautifully updated chapter!

Oh yeah, I had a laughable idea.

A red/rob/Rae/bb love… square…

I know your laughing, but tell me what you think!

* * *

I instantly regretted what I had dome with Gar as soon as I entered my room and saw the beautiful purple rose.

"Oh, what have I done?" I moan as I sit on my bed, putting my head into my hands.

'Oh, nothing really except cheat on X!' Brave screeched.

'At least she likes Gar..' Affection defended.

'He is a horrible kisser' Lust snapped.

'W-we should tell him-m t-that we c-can't g-go out with h-him…' Timid stuttered shyly.

I jump up.

'I agree with Timid. That is what we shall do!' Knowledge adds. Ending the subject.

I leave my room and knock at Gars door.

When He opens it he smiles.

"No. I'm sorry I'm already going out with someone." His smile is wiped off his face.

"What? Who?"

I sigh.

"His name is Jason. He goes to Jump City High. He's 19, the same age as me." I say and turn around marching to my room.

I glance at the clock.

What day is it?

Wait. It's Saturday. My free day.

I head to my closet and pull out a file.

'Jobs.'

Tonight I was going to have a little fun.

~!~

As the hour I usually left for a job (about 10pm) I gathered my organizer up and put the papers into the suitcase. I hid it in my closet and set my closets new code.

18/1/22/5/14

R A V E N

This was one of my easiest remembered codes.

I glanced at the clock and snuck out my window.

~!~

When I made it to 'Jump City Aquarium' I knew this was going to be really easy. I mean, they left windows open!

Come on!

I silently and gracefully landed on the floor of the Marine Life Study room. On the Job list it said I was to steal the "valuable" papers that were in the safe in the Marine Life Study room.

I saw the safe, it was out in the open. Probably a complicated code or something like that. But I have cracked safes before, this was one of the less complicated safes.

This was going to be a piece of cake.

After cracking open the safe I grabbed the papers in the file called, 'Tiger Shark'.

There weren't many. I had some copies. So I slipped them in, they wouldn't notice the difference. Nathan had taught me how to make decent copies of valuable files and papers and even jewels.

~!~

When I approached the listed address to deliver the information too, I suddenly felt a chill.

This chill wasn't a normal chill.

I knocked on the door, ignoring my instincts.

The door opened and I said, "I have a delivery for a Mr. Hank Williams." The man opened the door and I shook my head.

"You can take the papers to him. I don't need a reward. Have a good night."

I whispered my magic words and disappeared before he could protest.

I landed on my bed. I got up and changed my clothes, I hid them in my closet.

Tonight was a really pleasant night.

~!~

(3rd person)

Robin was worried. About 2 hours ago he went to Ravens door and there was no answer. He tried again the next hour, still no reply and it was 10 pm for Pete's sake!

So when she didn't reply at 10, he got curious and typed in her code.

He looked around her room, she wasn't there… so where was she?

* * *

LOL, I got it finished!


	6. You make me ache in all the right places

I am very sorry, real life got in the way.

And hey, don't worry WhiteTigerXOXO we've all got ourselves a part of dirty in our mind ;D

Oh and as a request, I will let up on the Terra Bashing. Sometimes she can be good. -sigh- I guess.

Driftstar: Why don't you find out? S'ok, I accidentally put it on caps sometimes.

IsabellaRoth: Haha, I laughed to. I laugh at myself a lot.

Black Rose: Thanks :D

Adriadna22: Okay, I am a BBxRae Shipper so that insults me, so please if any of you are a BB hater (you can go screw yourself in a corner, lawl.) can you please try not to bash him in front of me? Thanks.

Oh don't you all wait, you'll see enough of Red X in the next chapter, whenever **I** think of him he makes me _ache in all the right places_. ;D

On with some more of this random story.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of someone pounding on my door telling me to open up. I groan as I look at my clock. I jsut fell asleep. Whoever was knocking at my door was gonna **pay**.

"It's 2 am in the fucking morning. What the hell could you possibly want?" I snap groggily.

"Raven, your home! Where were you at 10? I came in to find your room empty." My eyes open, I'm feeling a bit more awake.

"I was at the book shop looking for a new book to read." I retort. My voice is so innocent and honest, that even I almost believe it. Almost.

"At 10pm?" He snorts.

"Well, I was gonna go to my café but I realized I needed a book so I went to the book store instead. Sorry, …father." I mumble the last part.

"Oh, sorry. I - I was just worried about you. Ya know, I mean someone could've taken you…"

I sigh rather harshly, and I hear him back away slightly from the door, his feet shifting nervously. I could picture him right now, all cute and-

**Cute?!**

Uh, I'm turning all mushy on myself.

"Okay, well… night. Good dreams." I hear him cautiously walk down the hall, his emotions telling me he was wishing something _else_ had happened. I feel guilt start to get at me, and I find that I'm now wide awake.

"God fucking dammit." I snarl through my lips. As I get up, I realize, my windows open.

On my bedside is a nice little envelope.

Written in neat script is :

_My Fallen Angel._

Rolling my eyes as I tear open the letter, I smell a familiar scent.

It smells so good, my eyes roll back slightly into my head as I literally rip the letter open.

The paper is splattered in, what I presume to be, human blood.

I gasp, and written down is this :

**My Little Birdie,**

**I have your little '**_friend_**'. Is that an appropriate way to describe him?**

**Fine, I shall give you another hint.**

**His name is Jason, and I have to say, you have good tastes, he is pretty handsome if I do say so myself. But he isn't even in your league. With a tempting body like yours, why in the world would you choose a scum like this?**

**He hasn't even had sex yet. I feel a small amount of pity for him. To die before you have at least a little fun in life. Such a shame.**

**But from what I've heard, you too, are a virgin. Ah, yet that isn't even the best part, you still have your innocence. And you're a half-demon half-angel. Mm, your blood must be so heavenly.**

**So I will make you a trade.**

**I'll give you back your dearest Jason, and you can have 1 last day with him, then you will be mine, and you will do **_whatever_** I want you to.**

**If you don't like this offer then,**

**I hope you don't mind searching for a new boyfriend.**

**~Yours Truly,**

**Nathan.**

**P.s. Did I mention I'm a vampire now? No, well that's interesting.**

My heart stops for, a minute.

Jason, my Jason, he has my Jason.

"My Jason, he has my Jason, My Jason, My love, **_MY_** Jason." When I come out of shock, I find myself in some random room.

I hear the beep of a heart monitor.

I must have fainted.

Why?

_'So I will make you a trade._

_I'll give you back your dearest Jason, and you can have 1 last day with him, then you will be mine._

_If you don't like this offer then,_

_I hope you don't mind searching for a new boyfriend.'_

I hear the heart monitor go wild, as anger surges through my veins.

**"HE HAS MY JASON. THAT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH. I AM GOING TO RIP OFF HIS INCOMPETANT, COCKY, LITTLE HEAD OF HIS THEN I AM GOING TO TEAR HIS BODY TO SHREDS. MY JASON! MINE!!!!!!"**

While I'm screeching my little head (and heart) out, another part of my brain notices the Titans entering the room, staring at me like I'm going to explode.

**"WHEN I FIND THAT FREAK… _I. AM. GOING. TO. RIP. HIM. A. NEW. ONE."_**

Finally, I calm down enough to stop shrieking my head off.

My breathing is rough.

Then finally, I get it back to normal along with my heart rate.

"Your… Jason?" It wasn't until I heard Cyborg, and Robin ask me that fatal question that I realize I had revealed the fact that I have a boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. My boyfriend, been going out since like… I don't know… last week?" My voice a little higher than usual, due to stress.

Robin sits down, Cyborg faints, Starfire hugs me, and Beast Boy well he- he walks up to me and whispers a few words in my ear.

"We'll find him. And then I'll rip your boyfriend a new one."

I hear a breathy chuckle escape my lips.

The heart monitor is surrounded by my "dark" magic and explodes.

I hug him, a reply building itself up in my throat, "Thank you." I whisper low enough for only him to hear.

~!~

So you like?

Uh, have any of you seen the latest Fringe? Uh Peter made me **sooooo** pissed. Thanks! (sarcastically said mind you.)


	7. Death To A Loved One?

DomiiCalifornia 2010-04-28 . chapter 6

hahahah poor Nathan, he's gonna get it lol

_Me: Hell fucking yes!!! Did you see the way raven had acted?!!! Lawl, I don't kno. I might not make that happen._

DriftStar 2010-04-28 . chapter 6

how the heck did x get himself caught like wtf

_ME: Wrong place wrong time, there was hella fight tho._

KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun 2010-04-27 . chapter 6

nathans a prick-and hes a vamp-pfft, HE probably hasnt evn had any ever

_Me: nah, he's raped innocent children and people._

**WAIT. SHOULD THIS BE MY LAST CHAPPY? THEN MAKE A SEQUEL?**

Onward with this chappy. :D

~!~

A long, impatient sounding sigh escapes Raven's lips.

While tapping her feet, Cyborg looks at her test results.

She has been thinking of her boyfriend and the danger she put him in.

_'This is my fault. I knew I shouldn't of kissed him. I should've fired him but noooooooooooooooooooo. I had to keep on going. I just **had** to fall in love with him.'_ She thinks.

"Stop Tapping." Cy snaps. Then he continues.

"Go ahead, go on. Get out of here. Your fine." He murmurs.

Raven jumps up, she had already gotten dressed out of the ridiculous hospital gown, and runs out the door.

When in her room, Raven opens a book on Demon Deals.

Immediately, she finds the page.

_'A demon deal is always sealed with a kiss on the lips. Usually the one making the deal gives the 'victim' a number of years before the hellhounds come to take there soul to Lucifer.'_

_'It is said, that many deals are made for the dealee. Never the Demon, but sometimes the deal is for an unselfish reason.'_

_'Vampires, werewolves, shifters, ect. Are not affected by demon deals. Only humans can make the deals.'_

The empath sighs.

"Damn vampires. Always make things hard."

She gets up and teleports to the roof. She sits on the edge.

But then something happens. She swears she hears Jason calling her name.

Then the ever so familiar scent fills her nose, and she's off.

~!~

Jason's POV

"You are such an ass. And ignorant. You have no idea what Raven can do. She could kick your ass with her eyes blindfolded, legs tied up, and arms behind her back." I retorted, to the pacing man. He looked no older than 30.

"I would shut your insolent mouth before I make you." He hissed. I guess he was trying to be frightening. I chuckled.

"When were you born… the 1800's? Who uses 'insolent' nowadays? Dweeeb." I scoffed.

His eyes, which I now noticed were blood red glared at me.

"I am only 35 years old you fool. Now shut up or I will kill you."

I sighed. He was going for the hard way.

"I guess, but how will you draw Raven in if she's dead?" I said, in a somewhat sigh-ish tone.

I heard him grind his teeth together.

Then, right before he replied, the door bust open.

"Ah, there's your dumb ass Nathan, so come here so I can rip you a new one." My fallen Angel hissed.

"Temper, temper. Remember what I taught you my little birdie. Control that temper or it'll get in your way." She glared at him and spat in his eye.

"I'm not, or ever will be your little birdie you son of a bitch." She hissed, I noticed for the first time she had fangs.

They glinted in this lighting.

Nathan crouched, in a defensive pose.

"Now, now we don't want Jason… to suffer." He pressed a button and I felt a numbing shock fill my body. I refused to scream, but she could tell I was in pain.

"Stop. Or I will -"

"_Kill_ me? My little darling bird, if you kill me I'll take him with me." He shoved his thumb in my direction.

She growled.

It sent shivers up my spine, I could feel my member hardening, even in the situation we were in, **she turned me on**.

"So, is that a yes? or a no?" I frowned.

What wash e talking about? What deal?

"Let's dance." She hissed at Nathan.

Raven started off, as they fought it looked like they'd rehearsed it perfectly, like a fiery dance.

Whenever I thought one of them had landed a hit it turns out they got out of the way.

Raven landed hits on Nathan, more than I could've.

They were super fast, blurs.

Raven, landed a punch in Nathans face. Nathan punches her int he gut, she starts to bleed.

"No!" I shrieked, sounding like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

Raven fell, blood soaking onto the ground.

"You should've accepted when you had the chance darling little birdie."

But then,s omething happened. Her lips barely moved, but Nathan didn't notice he was too busy being... Stupid.

Her powers pinned him to the wall. She was still bleeding but she got up.

"I am not your little birdie."

But Nathan smiled and broke her energy cuffs.

"My sweet little birdie, it's time to set you free." HE growled.

I broke out of my cuffs.

I ran forward, and punched him. He seemed unaffected.

HE punched me in the ribs, I heard a **crack.**

"Fuck."

Nathan turned back to Raven, who was on the ground, bleeding.

Then I heard a sickening **SNAP.**

~!~

Cliffy.


End file.
